Kingdom hearts sing kareoke
by kairi-7717
Summary: Everyone is bored waiting for the new game to be finsished. What happens when they get bored


**Kingdom hearts karaoke!**

**This was something that I just came up with and let's just say I was bored lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom hearts but I sure wish I did. **

It was another boring night on the set of the epic game series Kingdom Hearts. Everyone was sitting in the lounge on couches, chairs, sofas, and the floor. Everyone was sick and tired of the same old story. The same run through, sick of always repeating everything over and over again. Everyone just sighed or made grumpy noises, bugging everyone around them.

"When will like Nomura make number 3? I'm so like sick of this! Kairi pouted crossing her arms.

"Well at least you have a good main character." Namine crossed her arms huffing in anger. "All I am is your nobody who will be a nobody forever no thanks to you."

Axel sighed at the both of them. He liked when the chicks fought, but it was usually over him. He quickly walked up behind them, placing his arms around their shoulders. "Now now ladies, is this any way to talk about the director?" He said with a sly grin, flirting with the girls.

"Get your grimy hands off my girl." Just then Axel received a punch in the face by a certain blonde hair boy. "Namine just stay away from that jerk." Roxas then grabbed her by the hand as they moved to the other side of the room, making Namine sigh.

Axel held his jaw in pain, putting on a pouty face. "Ouch, that hurt man. What's up your butt?"

Riku waved a hand in the air. "Oh he's just mad that Demyx messed up playing his sitar when he was trying to sign up for a recording deal. Let's just say they didn't like either of them."

"They just don't know talent when they see it." Roxas huffed.

"You're just being a baby. Grow up already." Sora added a little annoyed with Roxas attitude.

Demyx stood up from the couch sighing throwing his hood over his head. Sora got up along with Donald and Goofy, following right behind him.

"Where do you guys like, think you're going?" Kairi asked with curiosity.

Demyx turned around groaning. "It's my stupid, Run, run away! I'm not a scardey cat."

Sora then snuck up behind him leaning close to his ear. "BOO!"

"AHH!" Demyx jumped straight into the air making everyone in the room laugh. "Sora, you're a jerk."

"Always have been, always will be. He said shrugging his shoulders. "Be back in 5 everyone."

After the four left the room, Vexen was pacing back and forth, hand under his chin in thought.

"Dear, what are you pacing about this time?" Larxene walked up next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I just came up with something that we could do." He said thoughtfully, but with some excitement.

"Spit it out already Vexen. I'm bored here." Namine ordered earning a glare from Larxene.

"I looked around the room and we have the equipment to do karaoke!" he said brightly.

Roxas practically jumped out of his death at hearing karaoke. "DUDE YES! I LOVE KAREOKE!"

Hearing everyone's groans, Roxas just looked clueless. "What?"

Just then the four walked back into the room gaining everyone's attention. "So what did we miss?" Sora said excitedly, hoping at least something small went on.

"Karaoke apparently." Riku told him in a monotone voice.

Sora plopped himself back on the couch next to Kairi, who scooted away from him." Is that all." He then looked over to Kairi, noticing her moving away. He reached over and placed his arm around her shoulder. "What's up babe? Don't you like me?"

Kairi pinched his hand, making him yelp as he pulled his arm away. "Just because like Naruma made us like each other in the game, does like _not_ make us like lovers." She told him harshly

Sora huffed crossing his arms. "It was worth a shot, but who would like a girl like you?" his last statement he mumbled but thankfully she didn't hear.

Roxas ran over to Vexen trying to get karaoke started faster. Both ignoring the groans from everyone else. Vexen then stood up announcing the karaoke machine was finished, earning even bigger groans along with some pillows, cups, and anything else they could find. They all quit when they saw Larxene giving then the death glare halting all their actions.

"Please, me first, me first!" Roxas asked Vexen jumping up and down in excitement.

Vexen only smiled at the excited young boy. "Here you go. Have fun." Handing Roxas the mic earning huge grin from the blondie. He ran over by the wall, standing on the table for everyone to see him. "Let me introduce." Vexen started. "Our first singer Jessie…ah hem. I mean Roxas, the wanna be McCartney!"

Roxas glared at Vexen, hearing the snickers and giggles from everyone else. "Was that really called for?" he said protesting.

Vexen gave a shrug. "Not really, but it was fun."

"Ya whatever." Roxas rolled his eyes earning a glare from Larxene. He quickly gave her a cheesy nervous smile and started to tap the mic to see if it was on, making the speaker screech from the feedback making everyone cover their ears from the noise.

"Hey, watch it. No wonder they didn't like you!" Riku yelled out.

"Roxas you idiot! You're hurting my ears." Namine whined, giving him a glare that could kill.

"Heh sorry Namine." Roxas sheepishly apologized. Once he knew the mic worked, he typed in a song and music started to play. He looked to Namine showing that he was singing to her.

_I don't want another pretty face,_

"Oh I'm not pretty?"

_I don't want anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I just want you and your beautiful soul,_

_So you're the one I want to chase,_

"Now that's more like it." Namine said dreamily holding her hands to her chest.

As Roxas song was over, Namine jumped into his arms planting a big kiss on his lips, shocking everyone.

"Now that's how it's done." Roxas said with a grin, still holding Namine earning a giggle from her.

Seeing how Roxas got a girl from singing her a song, Sora thought he would give it a try. _Maybe I could get a butt load of girls if I sing?_ A sly grin came across his face as he was thinking of a song to sing. He ran to the table pushing the still face sucking Roxas off with Namine making them fall on the floor. They both shrugged and continued where they left of grossing everyone out with the gurgling noises and the smacking they were making.

Kairi rolled he eyes at the repulsive sight of Namine. Walking over to Xion trying not to get kicked or knocked over by the two slobbering idiots. "Can you like believe that? She like fell for it. How can you be like that stupid?"

"You're telling me. She gets what she wants and I'm here alone, with no one to love. My life is meaningless. Everyone hates me; life hates me, what has the world come to? I'm an invisible shadow walking this earth alone." Xion kept rambling on as Kairi walked away from the sad pathetic emo girl.

"May I have your attention please? I would like to dedicate this song to ALL the girls out there…" Sora rambled

"He really believes that?" Axel whispered to Riku who just shrugged.

"So this song is for you." He hit the play button to hear nothing but crickets. "No, that's not right." He started to hit the machine and more buttons, but all that came out was more cricket sounds. "Heh, hang on." He finally kicked the machine to have it play half way through the song.

_I'm only going to break, break, break your heart,_

_I'm only going to break, break, break your heart,_

_I'm only goi-_

_SMACK_

"That will should do it." Kairi said smirking victoriously. Sora had fallen off the table due to Kairi throwing a pillow at Sora's face, making him hit the wall, now lying on the floor unconscious.

Riku then stood up for his turn "Well here it goes I guess."

_Take my home. Take my land. _

_Take me to where I cannot stand._

_I don't care, I'm still free._

_You can't take the sky from me._

_Take me out to the black._

_Tell them I ain't comin' back._

_Burn the land. Boil the sea._

_You can't take the sky from me._

Suddenly the machine got unplugged halting the music with Riku still singing. After a few moments he finally realized the music stopped, to see Nomura standing there holding the cord.

"Really? Really guys. This is what you do? You're busy in here, when there are people out there, with blank TV screens because you're having a KAREOKE PARTY?" You could tell he was mad, he was yelling at everyone now. "Get back out there and do your parts!" Everyone hung their head low, walking through the door grumbling. When everyone was out and he was the only one left in the room, he plopped himself down on the couch. "Where did I get these people? Oh ya….i created them."

**Thanks for reading this little random story of mine. Ya it's totally not any of them but it was kinda fun to write. Well RXR and tell me what you think. I have other stories to so you should try them out XD some are funny some are random but some are good interesting story. So go have fun and read to your heart's content**


End file.
